


Magical Fires

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches Severus about his feelings, Severus teaches Harry about Beltane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2014 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Mpreg, semi-public sex, bottom!Snape.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : maieusophilia (arousal from heavily pregnant ~~women~~ people or the birth process), and oclophilia.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn, and to the mods for allowing me to post late this month. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Magical Fires

~

“Do you and Severus have any plans for Beltane, Harry?” 

Looking up from his paperwork, Harry shook his head. “Beltane? Not that I know of.” He sighed. “I’ve never really celebrated it, and Severus seems determined to stay in.” 

“Why’s that?” Perching on the edge of his desk, Hermione pursed her lips. “He’s not sick, just pregnant.” 

“I know. But you know how he is. Initially he was pretty pleased when the pregnancy potion worked in the first place, but now he’s--” Harry coughed. “Well, he’s always been a bit...temperamental, as you know, so let’s just say pregnancy’s only made that more pronounced.” 

Hermione frowned. “Yes, I can see that. Is he still nauseated? If so I’ve a very good potion that my mediwitch gave me when I was pregnant--” 

“No the nausea’s gone. Now he’s--” Harry paused. Perhaps Severus wouldn’t want her knowing everything about his condition. “Well he likes to stay close to home.” _And to our bed, since he’s very horny._

Hermione, not appearing to notice his hesitation, nodded. “Well, since Robards gave the entire department the evening off, Ron and I asked Molly and Arthur if we could have an impromptu Beltane celebration at the Burrow. She agreed, so you’re welcome to attend, of course.” 

“I’ll ask Severus, but don’t hold your breath,” said Harry. “It’ll depend on his mood.” 

Hermione nodded. “I understand. Anyway, maybe we’ll see you later.” 

Nodding, Harry watched her walk away before returning to his paperwork, but his mind wasn’t really on it. It would be good to get Severus out of the house, he thought, staring down at the parchment. “Bollocks to this,” he finally muttered, standing up. “Paperwork can wait. Severus can’t.” 

No one gave him any problems as he left the office, however, and within moments Harry was emerging from his home Floo. “Severus?” he called. 

“In here!” 

Following the voice, Harry walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the door as he watched Severus stir something on the stove. He looked radiant, his skin healthy and glowing, his normally lank hair full and vibrant. Even his belly, which protruded beneath his robes, made Harry’s mouth water. 

“You’re home early,” Severus said, looking up. He gave Harry a slow once-over as if checking for injuries. “Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah.” Approaching slowly, Harry slid his arms around Severus. “Everything’s fine. We were let go early in order to celebrate Beltane.” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “And how do you plan to celebrate?” 

“With you.” Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ neck, encouraged when Severus didn’t snap at him. He’d become unpredictable during his pregnancy.

“All right,” Severus murmured. “What shall we be doing?” 

Well if that wasn’t the perfect opening-- Harry nuzzled Severus’ neck. “The Weasleys are hosting a celebration at the Burrow,” he whispered. “We’ve been invited to attend.” 

“You want me to go out looking like this?” Severus snorted. “I’m huge and ugly. No one wants to see me like this.” 

“Everyone would love to see you,” Harry said. “As for you being ugly--” He pressed against Severus, letting him feel his arousal. “You are so damn sexy right now I can’t keep my hands off you--” 

Severus sagged in his arms. “Well, you hardly count,” he said, his tone playful. “I’ve always known you were a kinky sod.”

“I’m _your_ kinky sod,” Harry reminded him. 

“Indeed.” Turning in Harry’s arms, Severus leaned in. “Show me how kinky you are,” he whispered against Harry’s mouth. 

Grinning, Harry pressed him against the counter. “Shall I suck you off here or in bed?”

“In bed may be easier on my back,” Severus said. 

“Works for me,” replied Harry, pulling Severus towards their bedroom. “I’ve never been one for sex while standing up.” 

“Is that so?” Severus hummed. “So that must have been a doppelganger who, on our second date, pushed me against the door of my flat and frotted against me until we both came.”

Harry helped Severus into bed, positioning him so he was comfortably propped up on pillows. “That was a special circumstance,” he said, banishing his Auror uniform before pushing open Severus’ robes and undoing his flies. 

“And what was that?” Severus asked, his voice trembling slightly as Harry’s hand closed around his erection. 

Harry smiled up at him. “I was horny and you were hot.” And before Severus could reply to that, Harry took him in his mouth, swallowing him to the root. 

Severus’ moan was gratifying, as were his sighs and the shifting of his body. Harry closed his eyes, listening to the way Severus’ breathing sped up, tracing his tongue over Severus’ cock and smiling when Severus’ hands settled on his head. 

Harry loved this. Loved the slide of cock in and out of his mouth, loved the occasional burst of bitter precome on his tongue, but more than that, he loved how responsive Severus was when he did this.

“Harry,” Severus gasped, fingers tightening in his hair. “Salazar--” 

Sucking harder, Harry slid a couple of fingers over Severus’ perineum. When his finger circled Severus’ hole and slipped inside and he hummed, Severus made a sound that was barely human. Arching his back, he shoved his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth and came, bitter seed filling Harry’s mouth as he swallowed it all. 

When he pulled off, Severus was panting, his eyes closed. 

Kissing his way up Severus’ body, Harry cupped his husband’s belly and pressed his face into the curve of his neck. “So,” he murmured. “About the Beltane celebration--” 

Severus began to laugh. “Now I _know_ I’ve rubbed off on you,” he said. “Trying to get me to agree to something after blowing me is a very Slytherin tactic.” 

Harry hummed. “I learned from the best. And speaking of rubbing off--” He pressed his erection against the curve of Severus’ belly. 

Severus chuckled. “Yes,” he said. “To both. And I repeat. Kinky sod.” 

Harry grinned. “And you love it,” he gasped as he began rutting against Severus. 

Severus sighed, a contented sound. “Indeed I do.” 

After they had cleaned up and napped, Harry made a light supper and they Flooed to the Burrow. As they emerged from the fireplace, Severus muttered, “I never asked. How many did they invite?” 

Harry shook his head as they moved towards the door. “Hermione said it was an impromptu celebration, so I’ve no idea how many people she managed to get in touch with--” He paused, his mouth dropping open when he saw a couple dozen people milling about on the grounds. 

“This is an impromptu celebration?” Severus hummed. “It begs the question of how many would have attended if she’d had time to plan.” 

“Harry! Severus!” Hermione cried, spotting them. Beaming, she hurried towards them. “You made it! I’m so glad.” She blinked when she got a closer look at Severus. “And you look positively blooming, Severus.” 

“Thank you.” Severus pressed a hand to his swollen belly. “I’m rather ungainly, but at least the nausea has retreated.” 

“Wonderful.” Hermione gestured towards the bonfire, which had not yet been lit. “We’re about to start the fire, so come and join us. No mead for you, of course, Severus, but there is juice-- Oh, look, Kingsley made it! Hello, Minister--”

As she wandered away, Harry slid his arm around Severus’ waist and they approached the unlit fire. Molly smiled when she saw them. “Oh, you came! Lovely. Time to start the bonfire, then. Draw your wands, everyone!” 

The bonfire lit up beautifully, fuelled by the energy of over thirty wizards and witches. 

“A good fire,” murmured Severus, putting away his wand. “Happy Beltane, Harry.” 

“Happy Beltane, Severus,” said Harry, leaning in to kiss Severus. “Shall we get something to drink?” 

After securing drinks, they wandered around the party, chatting with other guests, but as people started splitting off into discreet groups of two, or sometimes more, Harry realised there was more to the Beltane celebration than he’d first thought. “Why are people leaving?” he finally asked. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “They’re not. They are probably finding private places to celebrate the evening in the...traditional way.” 

Harry frowned. “Which is?” 

“You really don’t know?” Severus hummed. “Well, it’s time to further your education. And here I thought you wanted to attend because you were a closet exhibitionist.” 

“Exhibitsi--” Harry’s eyes widened and he slowly looked around, realising that moans were emerging from behind the trees. “You mean people are having sex here?” 

Severus steered him towards a seemingly uninhabited area. “Indeed. This is a powerful night when wizards can connect with Mother Nature’s energy to replenish our own.” He smiled. “The most direct way to do that is sex.” 

Harry blushed. “So when I pushed for us to attend, you thought--” 

“That you wanted to have sex out in the public, amongst other such...revellers.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

Harry’s cock twitched at the thought. “I...think I can manage that.” 

“I thought you could,” Severus purred. “Shall we?” 

The light of the fire could still be seen flickering through the leaves as Harry and Severus stumbled through the bushes, kissing and groping each other. There was no one in the clearing, and pulling away from Severus for a moment, Harry banished their clothes and cast a Cushioning Charm before helping Severus down onto the ground. 

Harry could almost feel the power thrumming in the earth beneath them, and that sensation only intensified when he lay down behind Severus, spooning him. “God, you’re incredible,” he whispered as he caressed him, sliding his hands over Severus’ swollen stomach. 

Draping Severus’ leg over his thigh, Harry murmured a lubricating charm and slid a finger inside Severus, preparing him. “As are you,” said Severus, sounding breathy.

Harry smiled, kissing his neck as he positioned himself. “I can see why people like Beltane.” Moulding his front to Severus’ back, he began sliding in and out, gasping as Severus’ muscles tightened around him. “This is pretty brilliant.”

“Indeed.” Severus linked his fingers with Harry’s, and as Harry rocked in and out, and he felt something deep inside him reach out and connect with Severus. 

They moved together rhythmically, until Harry’s pleasure rose, his thrusts going erratic until finally, with a low cry, he spilled inside Severus, trembling through one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. 

Severus shifted, reached for his own cock, but only managed a couple of strokes before Harry, his face pressed into the column of Severus’ neck, was there, his hand closing over Severus’ as he helped bring him over the edge.

When, finally, Severus spilled over their entwined hands, Harry felt power rise around them. He gasped, closing his eyes and listening as all around them he could hear other people making love, their moans and cries intensifying the whole experience.

After they had recovered, they emerged, leaf-covered, grass stained, and blinking into the clearing where the Beltane fire was still blazing. 

Molly was there, smiling knowingly when she saw them. “I trust you both enjoyed your Beltane? It was an especially magical fire this year.” 

Severus hummed, exchanging a look with Harry. “Indeed we did, and indeed it was,” he confirmed. “It was also Harry’s first such celebration. The first of many I suspect.” 

Harry grinned, his fingers tightening on Severus’, sighing as their power mingled, warming him even more than the Beltane fire. “Oh, I definitely think so.” 

~


End file.
